


[PODFIC] Conversations Over Tea

by Erisah_Mae



Series: Conversations Over Tea [2]
Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Mulan, Gossip, M/M, Non-Kinsey Zero Shang, Nosy busybodies, Podcast, Tea, implied past homosexual relationships, mother-in -law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisah_Mae/pseuds/Erisah_Mae
Summary: PODFIC of Semi-connected Mulan oneshots. Conversation 1: In which Mulan is "warned" about Shang's army boyfriend Ping by a "concerned friend". Conversation 2: In which Ping comes home to find an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Series: Conversations Over Tea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571170
Kudos: 14





	[PODFIC] Conversations Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversations Over Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968039) by [Erisah_Mae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisah_Mae/pseuds/Erisah_Mae). 



[Conversation 1](https://beka-tiddalik.tumblr.com/post/189680326510/the-first-chapter-of-my-genderfluidmulan-fanfic)

[Conversation 2](https://beka-tiddalik.tumblr.com/post/189680610130/the-second-chapter-of-my-genderfluidmulan-fanfic)


End file.
